Bébé à tout prix
by WolfyL
Summary: Suite de "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare". Une jeune femme est retrouvée morte dans un chalet. Julia découvre que la victime a accouché avant de mourir. Or, le bébé a disparu ! Pendant ce temps, George et Emily sont à Paris pour leur voyage de noces légèrement mouvementé !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bébé à tout prix**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Julia marche, la mallette à la main, encore sonnée par la conversation qu'elle a eue avec un confrère…**

 **Flash-back**

 **Julia est assise devant un bureau, bouche bée par l'annonce qu'elle vient d'entendre… :**

 **« Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **-Absolument, Docteur Ogden ! Vous êtes bien enceinte de trois semaines !**

 **-Mais je croyais que je ne pouvais pas faire d'enfants…**

 **-Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas, Docteur Ogden, toutes mes félicitations ! »**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **« Julia !? Tout va bien ? »**

 **Julia secoue sa tête et se rend compte que William lui parle… :**

 **« Oui, tout va bien !**

 **-Je suis toujours ravi de te voir en médecin légiste en tout cas !**

 **-Oui mais c'est seulement pendant qu'Emily et George sont en voyage de noces à Paris ! »**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch fait un sourire en coin… Ils entrent dans un chalet situé en plein milieu d'une forêt, le cadavre d'une femme git sur le sol… Julia se penche vers le cadavre et commence les premières analyses… L'Agent Higgins s'approche de William… :**

 **« On a trouvé une carte d'identité à ses côtés avec la photo de la victime ainsi que son nom qui est Alice Peterson… Pour l'instant, on ne sait que ça…**

 **-Bien… Retournez au poste et commencez les recherches sur Alice Peterson !**

 **-Oui, Inspecteur ! »**

 **Henry quitte le chalet et William rejoint Julia tout en faisant le signe de croix… :**

 **« Elle est morte poignardée dans le cœur… Il y a une autre chose surprenante… Elle a accouchée juste avant de mourir !**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, il y a encore le placenta et tout le sang ainsi que le cordon ombilical…**

 **-Dans ce cas… Où est le bébé ?**

 **-Serait-ce le motif du meurtre ?**

 **-Possible… »**

 **Pendant ce temps, à Paris, la nuit commence à tomber… George et Emily descendent d'une calèche et sont face à un hôtel resplendissant et fait briller les yeux du couple ! Ils entrent bras dessus, bras dessous et souriant dans l'hôtel… Le hall est assez rempli de monde, lumineux et surtout luxueux ! Ils se dirigent vers le réceptionniste… :**

 **« Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation au nom de Monsieur et Madame Crabtree…**

 **-Oui ! »**

 **Le réceptionniste se retourne pour prendre une clé et se retourne de nouveau vers les mariés… :**

 **« Chambre 512 ! Bienvenue à Paris ! Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ! Votre confort et votre épanouissement sont nos objectifs ! Pierre prend vos bagages jusqu'à votre chambre ! Je vous souhaite un très agréable séjour !**

 **-Merci beaucoup ! »**

 **Le fameux Pierre les rejoint et prend leurs bagages… :**

 **« Veuillez bien me suivre s'il vous plaît… »**

 **Le couple s'exécute, ils entrent tous les trois dans un grand ascenseur puis arrive au cinquième étage et arrive jusqu'à leur chambre… Pierre ouvre la porte en grand et laisse entrer Emily et George dans la chambre qui sont bouche bée ! :**

 **« Je vous souhaite également un agréable séjour !**

 **-Nous vous remercions ! »**

 **Il s'en va… :**

 **« George… Cette chambre est magnifique !**

 **-En effet… Je crois qu'on ne remerciera jamais assez nos amis pour ce cadeau…**

 **-Oh que oui ! »**

 **George prend Emily contre lui et ils s'embrassent tendrement… Ils continuent de visiter leur chambre qui ressemble plus à une suite qu'à une simple chambre… :**

 **« George ! Nous avons la vue sur la Tour Eiffel ! Regardes comme elle est sublime !**

 **-Elle l'est je le confirme ! »**

 **Ils sont face à la fenêtre, Emily est posée le dos contre le torse de George qui pose son menton sur l'épaule d'Emily et ils admirent la vue… Emily se retourne ensuite pour embrasser George qui répond par ce même baiser… Emily laisse échapper un petit rire quand George la porte dans ses bras jusqu'à leur lit et la pose délicatement sur le lit… Ils s'embrassent fougueusement laissant la passion les envoûter… Dans un souffle, Emily murmure… :**

 **« Je t'aime…**

 **-Je t'aime aussi Emily…**

 **\- On n'a rien de prévu ce soir ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas…**

 **-Alors on a toute la soirée et la nuit devant nous pour faire ce qu'on a envie de faire…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Ils se regardaient d'un air malicieux, continuent leurs baisers fougueux, Emily se laisse tomber sur le dos sur le lit et George la rejoint… L'amour et la passion reviennent dans l'atmosphère de cette suite nuptiale et valsent avec des petits rires, des petits cris et des petits souffles passionnels et passionnés…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **L'agent Higgins s'approche de l'Inspecteur Murdoch… :**

 **« Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur la victime Henry ?**

 **-Elle travaillait comme vendeuse dans une boutique de chapeaux, ses parents sont décédés quand elle était enfant, elle a une sœur de 5 ans de plus, Marcelle, qu'elle qui vit à cette adresse… Mais d'après ses voisins et son patron, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était absente sans explication…»**

 **Henry tend le papier à William qui la prend… :**

 **« Je vous remercie… »**

 **William est à présent à l'adresse devant une grande maison, il toque à la porte… Personne n'arrive… Il entend des voix vers l'arrière de la maison… Il s'avance vers ces voix et voit une sorte de patinoire avec une jeune femme en train de patiner dessus ainsi qu'un homme en train de lui donner des instructions… William ne tarde à reconnaître l'homme… :**

 **« James Pendrick ! »**

 **James se retourne… :**

 **« Inspecteur Murdoch ! Quelle surprise !**

 **-Surprise partagé !**

 **-Que nous vaut votre visite ?**

 **-Je dois m'entretenir avec Marcelle Peterson pour une enquête…**

 **-Je vois… Marcelle ! »**

 **La jeune femme arrive en patinant jusqu'aux hommes… :**

 **« Marcelle, je te présente l'Inspecteur Murdoch ! Inspecteur, je vous présente ma fiancée Marcelle Peterson…**

 **-Enchantée Mademoiselle Peterson…**

 **-Moi de même, Inspecteur…**

 **-Il souhaite te parler…**

 **-A propos de quoi, Inspecteur ?**

 **-Je viens à propos de votre sœur…**

 **-Alice ?! Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Je suis désolé mais elle a été assassinée…**

 **-Oh mon dieu… »**

 **Marcelle se met à pleurer dans les bras de James… Quelques minutes après, elle se remet de ses émotions pour répondre aux questions de l'Inspecteur toujours en présence de son fiancé… :**

 **« Alice est… Etait tellement adorable… Je ne comprends pas qui peut lui en vouloir…**

 **-Je suis désolé de vous le demander de cette manière mais est-ce que vous saviez qu'elle attendait un enfant ?**

 **-Pardon ?! Vous plaisantez ?!**

 **-Notre médecin légiste a découvert qu'elle a donné vie avant de se faire assassiner…**

 **-Je… Alors là… Je ne m'attendais pas à cette révélation… Mais l'enfant va bien ?**

 **-Il a disparu…**

 **-Oh mon dieu…**

 **-Donc vous ne voyez pas qui pourrait être le père ?**

 **-Non ! J'ignorais qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un ! Alice était tellement discrète… Probablement qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour me l'annoncer… »**

 **Pendant ce temps, à Paris, George et Emily admirent, enlacés, la vue de la capitale française depuis le Tour Eiffel… Plus tard, ils descendent de la Tour pour dîner au restaurant de leur hôtel… La nuit commence à tomber… Les mariés savourent leur repas tout en se dévorant des yeux… Après ce dîner romantique, ils quittent le restaurant, commencent à traverser le hall quand ils voient beaucoup de monde s'agiter… Emily demande à un employé… :**

 **« Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Une nouvelle collection de tableaux d'Alfred Pinto est exposée dans la salle à côté et donc cela attire beaucoup de monde ! »**

 **Emily souffle à George… :**

 **« Qui est-ce ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Probablement un artiste peintre reconnu en France…**

 **-Et si on allait voir ?**

 **-D'accord ! »**

 **Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils visitent la galerie quand soudain, un cri retentit ! Le couple se retourne et aperçoit une jeune femme allongée inerte… Emily court vers la jeune femme, s'accroupit et prend son pouls… :**

 **« Elle est morte…**

 **-Oh non…**

 **-Le tableau ! Il a volé le tableau ! »**

 **Un brouhaha retentit… :**

 **« Que personne ne bouge ! Inspecteur Guillaume ! Police parisienne ! Surtout gardez votre calme ! Mes agents vont vous interroger… »**

 **L'Inspecteur français s'approche du couple… :**

 **« Oh ! Mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes l'agent de police George Crabtree de la Maréchaussée de Toronto ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?**

 **-Inspecteur Marcel Guillaume ! Oui, vous étiez venu pour une enquête…**

 **-C'est cela ! Que faites-vous donc là ?**

 **-Je suis en lune de miel avec mon épouse, le Docteur Emily Grace ! »**

 **George tend sa main vers Emily qui reste accroupie vers le corps de la victime… Elle lève sa tête et adresse un sourire bienveillant… :**

 **« Oh ! Vous voilà donc mariés ! Mes félicitations !**

 **-Merci…**

 **-Quel dommage qu'on se retrouve dans de telles circonstances…**

 **-En parlant de circonstances, je peux affirmer que la victime est morte poignardée !**

 **-Quelqu'un va-t-il s'occuper de mon tableau disparu ?!**

 **-Monsieur Pinto, une jeune femme est morte…**

 **-Je le sais, Inspecteur et j'en suis attristé mais elle est morte car elle voulait empêcher le vol de mon tableau !**

 **-Comment vous le savez ?**

 **-C'est évident !**

 **-Avez-vous une idée de qui pouvait le voler ?**

 **-C'est encore une fois évident ! Arsène Lupin ! »**

 **Certaines personnes de la foule se mettent à pousser un cri de stupéfaction tandis que George et Emily se regardent en se demandant de qui il parle… L'Inspecteur Guillaume soupire… :**

 **« Arsène Lupin vole certes… Mais il ne tue pas !**

 **-Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix !**

 **-Il a toujours le choix ! »**

 **Un léger silence s'installe puis l'Inspecteur reprend… :**

 **« Notre priorité reste le meurtre mais nous nous occuperons de votre tableau sans faute !**

 **-Merci Inspecteur ! »**

 **L'artiste s'en va… L'Inspecteur se retourne vers Emily et George… :**

 **« Excusez-nous mais… Qui est Arsène Lupin ?**

 **-Un gentleman cambrioleur qui sévit dans notre belle capitale depuis quelques semaines… Il est impossible à le coincer malheureusement…**

 **-Et vous pensez qu'il n'est pas coupable ?**

 **-Du vol, probablement… Mais du meurtre impossible !**

 **-Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous…**

 **-Pendant ces quelques semaines, j'ai tenté de dresser une sorte de… Profil de cet homme et à chaque vol qu'il commet, il trouve toujours le moyen d'être aimable auprès d'être des dames et de s'excuser lorsqu'il se met à bousculer une personne… En d'autres termes, le seul crime qu'il peut commettre est le vol… En tout cas, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'Arsène Lupin est ici, déguisé comme d'habitude, ainsi que le meurtrier dans cette salle !**

 **-Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **-Toutes les portes sont verrouillées donc personne ne peut sortir d'ici… »**

 **L'Inspecteur Guillaume, George et Emily se mettent à regarder la foule en se demandant qui est Arsène Lupin et qui est le meurtrier parmi toutes ces personnes…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch est dans son bureau devant son tableau en train d'écrire les éléments de l'enquête… L'Inspecteur Brackenreid le rejoint… :**

 **« Alors Murdoch ? Vous progressez dans l'enquête ?**

 **-C'est difficile à dire… Personne n'était au courant que la victime avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et encore moins qu'elle attendait un enfant !**

 **-Bon sang… Pourtant quelqu'un devait bien le savoir ! Sinon le bébé n'aurait pas disparu !**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Excusez-moi… »**

 **Les Inspecteurs se retournent vers la voix et il s'agit d'un jeune homme habillé avec une certaine élégance… :**

 **« Je cherche l'Inspecteur Murdoch…**

 **-C'est moi !**

 **-Ah ! Je m'appelle Jack Memphis… J'ai appris qu'Alice est morte…**

 **-Vous la connaissez ?**

 **-Il y a 10 mois, j'ai rencontré Alice à New York, elle était en vacances là-bas… Moi, je travaille comme serveur dans un grand restaurant… On est tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais elle devait rentrer à cause de son travail… Je lui ai dit que je garderais le plus d'économies possible pour la rejoindre et vivre tous les deux… Mais quand je suis arrivé à Toronto et j'ai lu cet article dans le journal… Aussi, il parlait d'un bébé disparu qui serait le sien…**

 **-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?**

 **-Non… Mais je suppose qu'il s'agit de mon enfant, elle m'avait dit dans une de ses lettres que j'aurais une grande surprise quand j'arriverais à Toronto… Et on avait parlé l'éventualité d'être parents…**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Avez-vous des nouvelles du bébé ?**

 **-Malheureusement pas pour l'instant…**

 **-J'ai déjà perdu Alice… Je ne voudrais pas perdre notre bébé… »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Marcelle et James Pendrick sont sur la patinoire… :**

 **« Oui c'est ça Marcelle très bien ! »**

 **Soudain, Marcelle s'arrête… :**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-James… Je suis désolée mais je me sens fatiguée…**

 **-Oui je te comprends, ce n'est pas facile de perdre un être cher… »**

 **James prend Marcelle dans ses bras… :**

 **« Je reviens… »**

 **Marcelle quitte la patinoire, enlève ses patins et part vers la maison sous le regard de James qui reste sur la patinoire… Au poste de police, Henry accourt vers les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid ! :**

 **« Inspecteurs !**

 **-Que se passe-t-il Henry ?**

 **-Je viens de voir les archives et il se trouve que Marcelle Peterson est la propriétaire du chalet où on a trouvé la victime !**

 **-Curieuse coïncidence…**

 **-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence… »**

 **James entre dans la maison à la recherche de Marcelle sans réussir à la trouver… Il décide d'aller dans une petite cabane située à quelques mètres de la maison… Marcelle aime beaucoup cette cabane et n'aime pas qu'on entre dedans car c'est comme son jardin privé… Pourtant, James décide d'aller là-bas car il est inquiet pour elle… Alors qu'il est devant la porte, il entend un cri de bébé ! Surpris, il ouvre la porte et voit Marcelle avec un bébé dans les bras ! :**

 **« Marcelle !? Mais… Ne me dis pas que c'est le bébé de ta sœur !?**

 **-C'est un petit garçon… Il est mignon pas vrai !?**

 **-Marcelle, est-ce que c'est le bébé de ta sœur ?**

 **-On s'en fiche de ma sœur !**

 **-Mademoiselle Marcelle Peterson ! »**

 **James se retourne et voit William et Thomas ainsi que Henry ! :**

 **« Laissez-nous tranquille ! »**

 **Marcelle sert fort le bébé contre elle… :**

 **« Vous avez tué votre sœur et enlevé le bébé…**

 **-Non… Ce n'est pas possible, Marcelle…**

 **-Un jour, elle est venue en m'annonçant qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ! Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais être heureuse pour elle ? Je lui ai suggéré d'accoucher dans le chalet… Pauvre petite naïve… Ce bébé… C'est une bénédiction ! James ! Nous allons être parents ! »**

 **James est totalement déboussolé… Il se tourne vers William qui lui fait un signe de tête… James avale sa salive… :**

 **« Marcelle… »**

 **James s'approche d'elle et du bébé… :**

 **« Tu as raison… C'est une bénédiction… Cet enfant… Notre enfant… Nous allons l'élever comme il se doit… »**

 **Marcelle fait un grand sourire… James est à ses côtés… :**

 **« Laisse-moi le prendre dans mes bras…**

 **-Oh oui, James ! »**

 **Marcelle donne le bébé à James… Au moment où James a le bébé dans ses bras, les Inspecteurs et Henry se précipitent vers eux, Henry commence à menotter Marcelle… :**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! James ! Non ! »**

 **James s'éloigne avec le bébé sous les cris de Marcelle ! Plus tard, le bébé est sur les genoux de Jack Memphis qui a décidé de s'occuper de son fils tandis que James est en train d'observer cette scène… William le rejoint… :**

 **« Je suis désolé Monsieur Pendrick…**

 **-Je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas de chances avec les femmes… Si j'avais su…**

 **-Vous n'aurez pas pu le prévoir…**

 **-Peut-être… »**

 **Julia arrive à ce moment-là… :**

 **« William !**

 **-Julia !**

 **-J'ai appris que vous avez retrouvé le bébé !**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle !**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Un léger silence s'installe puis Julia le brise… :**

 **« William, j'ai une grande annonce à te faire… On peut en parler dans ton bureau ?**

 **-Oui bien sûr ! »**

 **Ils vont dans son bureau… :**

 **« Alors, quelle est cette annonce ?**

 **-Je suis enceinte… »**

 **William regarde Julia bouche bée… :**

 **« Mais… Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants…**

 **-Eh bien… Il y a eu une erreur médicale mais je suis bien enceinte ! On va avoir un bébé William ! »**

 **William comprenant ce qu'il lui arrive prend sa femme dans ses bras et pleurent tous les deux de bonheur… Ils s'embrassent fougueusement !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Fin

**Chapitre 4**

 **George et Emily continuent leur enquête avec l'Inspecteur Guillaume et la tension se fait ressentir… Certaines personnes souhaitent sortir de la salle et montrent leur exaspération ! Emily, George et l'Inspecteur fouillent le sac à main de la victime que les policiers ont trouvé dans les vestiaires… Soudain, ils trouvent une photo de la victime en train d'embrasser Alfred Pinto… :**

 **« Voilà qui est fort fâcheux pour notre artiste peintre qui est un homme marié… Mais pas avec la victime…**

 **-Cela pourrait être le mobile…**

 **-J'avoue… »**

 **Ils se retournent et voit Alfred Pinto au bord des larmes… :**

 **« Je n'en peux plus de cacher ce poids… C'est moi qui aie tué Marie… Elle voulait dévoiler notre liaison à ma femme… J'ai voulu faire croire à un vol qui a mal tourné…**

 **-Vous avez voulu faire porter le chapeau à Arsène Lupin tout de même !**

 **-On le dit insaisissable alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas…**

 **-Où est le tableau ? »**

 **Ils suivent Alfred jusqu'à la cachette mais… :**

 **« Le tableau n'est plus là !**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Là je confirme que c'est un coup d'Arsène Lupin !**

 **-Sauf que les gens commencent à s'en aller donc cela va être impossible de le retrouver…**

 **-Quel dommage… »**

 **Plus tard, George et Emily sont dans leur chambre… :**

 **« Eh bien ! On peut dire que c'était une soirée mouvementée George !**

 **-Plutôt originale !**

 **-Mais la soirée n'est pas finie…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **George fait un sourire en coin… Ils s'embrassent tendrement… George passe la main dans les cheveux et, avec une extrême délicatesse, les détache laissant ainsi tomber les magnifiques cheveux d'Emily… Ils continuent de s'embrasser… Ils tombent sur leur lit et commencent leur romantique nuit d'amour… Quelques jours plus tard, George et Emily sont de retour à Toronto et racontent leur séjour à William, Julia, Henry et Thomas au poste de police… :**

 **« Alors Arsène Lupin n'a pas été arrêté ?**

 **-Malheureusement non !**

 **-Quel dommage !**

 **-Julia et moi, nous avons une annonce à vous faire !**

 **-Je suis enceinte ! Nous allons être parents !**

 **-Bon sang ! Mes félicitations ! »**

 **Emily prend Julia dans ses bras tandis que George, Henry et Thomas félicitent William… Ruby arrive au même moment… :**

 **« Ah ! Ruby ! Heureuse de te voir !**

 **-Moi aussi, Julia ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-William et moi, on va avoir un bébé !**

 **-Oh mon dieu ! Je vais être tata ! »**

 **Les sœurs se prennent dans leurs bras et la joie continue de submerger le poste de police…**

 **FIN**


End file.
